Mickey Smith
History Upbringing Mickey was born around 1981. In at least one version of Mickey's life history, thanks to time travel; he met the adult version of Rose in 1987, whom the Doctor had transported to that time period. As a result, he had a strong connection to her. (DW: Father's Day) His father, a keycutter, left him at an early age after Mickey's mother passed away, so that he ended up living with his grandmother, Rita-Anne Smith. The elder Smith was described by Rose Tyler as having brought up Mickey until her death five years ago. Her death was caused by a tear in the carpet stairs, which Mickey had never gotten round to fixing; this left him with feelings of guilt for years after. (DW: Rise of the Cybermen) Nevertheless, when Mickey appeared to have died at the hands of the Autons, Rose twice told the Doctor, "I'll have to tell his mother," possibly indicating that Rose knew her or at least how to contact her. (DW: Rose) The younger Mickey, however, was shown with a woman who appeared to be his mother, who was then devoured by the Reapers. (DW: Father's Day) Meeting with the Doctor By 2005, Mickey was a typical working class young man, living on the same council estate as Rose and going out with her. He was caught up in the events of the Auton invasion and introduced to the Doctor, then in his ninth incarnation. On first meeting him, Mickey felt jealous on account of Rose's new relationship with the Doctor While Rose, investigating the Doctor, went to visit conspiracy theorist Clive Finch, Mickey was captured by the Nestene Consciousness, which created an Auton replica of him to gather intelligence about the Doctor. Clive himself had shortly afterwards been killed by Autons. Kept a captive by the Nestenes to maintain the duplicate, he was overwhelmed by the revelation that alien life existed and was in a state of paralysed panic throughout most of the Doctor and Rose's final confrontation with the Nestenes. Mickey's initial cowardice did not impress the Doctor, and when he invited Rose to travel with him, he made it clear that Mickey was not invited. (DW: Rose) Rose did not return for a year and was declared missing. Mickey was suspected of Rose's murder and was interviewed by the police on five occasions, but was not arrested due to lack of evidence. (DW: Aliens of London) Mickey had also spent the year unearthing information about the Doctor. He became increasingly isolated, as Jackie was convinced that he was Rose's murderer and turned most of the estate against him. This meant that Mickey was one of the last to know of Rose's return and only learned that she was back in the evening, leading to an awkward confrontation between the two Tyler women and Mickey as he told a shocked Rose what had happened during her absence and what her mother had done. Rose managed to convince Mickey that she was sorry about what had happened and that she hadn't meant to stay away so long and the two reconciled. Return of Rose Although still dismissive of Mickey (deliberately calling him "Ricky" and terming him "Mickey the Idiot"), the Doctor had to rely on him when he and Rose were trapped inside 10 Downing Street during the Slitheen takeover of Britain's government. Mickey bravely defended Rose's mother Jackie from the Slitheen. His help in ending the alien threat earned him a degree of the Doctor's respect. The Doctor finally offered Mickey a place aboard the TARDIS but after considering the offer, Mickey declined, admitting the lifestyle was too much for him. He asked the Doctor not to tell Rose that he had done so and the Doctor in turn gave Mickey a compact disc containing a computer virus that would wipe out all mention of him on the internet. (DW: World War Three) :Evidently, he did not use it, as various people such as Elton Pope, Zac Pemberton, Kaylie Watson and Harry Ladbrook found out information on the Doctor online. (DW: Love & Monsters, The Demon Headmaster) Mickey became involved in an alien war being fought by remote control. The "soldiers" in the war were abducted humans controlled by other humans who thought they were playing a video game; under the Doctor's instruction, Mickey organised the game controllers to keep the abducted humans alive (NSA: Winner Takes All) During another adventure, in Cardiff, Mickey told Rose that he had started dating Trisha Delaney, although whether this was true or merely to make Rose jealous and return to him is not certain. (DW: Boom Town) True or not, Mickey made it clear that he was tired of putting his life on pause for Rose and dropping everything when she called. Although he bitterly walked away from Rose at the end of that encounter, he was willing to help Rose get back to the Doctor to help him defeat the Daleks. (DW: The Parting of the Ways) Joining the Doctor Mickey again helped the newly regenerated younger Doctor and Rose fight off the Sycorax, being inspired by the Doctor's claim that "this planet is defended!".(DW: The Christmas Invasion) Later, despite evidently being unhappy, saw them off to more adventures. (DW: New Earth) Continuing his investigations into alien life on Earth, Mickey soon discovered unusual activity in Deffry Vale High School and called the Doctor and Rose back home. Meeting Sarah Jane Smith for the first time, Mickey was amused to find his suspicions validated that the Doctor had had other travelling companions before Rose. However, when he met K-9 Mark III he couldn't but help draw a parallel between himself and the computer dog. After helping to evacuate the school, the Doctor accepted Mickey's request to join the TARDIS crew. (DW: School Reunion) He was delighted to visit a futuristic spaceship on his first real trip into time and space. (DW: The Girl in the Fireplace) However, his travels only lasted for a short while before a crack in the Time Vortex sent the Doctor, Rose and Mickey into a parallel world where the age of the Cybermen was dawning. He met Ricky, his counterpart from that world, a tougher, resolute character who led the Preachers, a cell of paramilitaries opposed to the Cybermen, and watched him be killed by the creatures; he also discovered that this world's version of his grandmother had not died. Mickey was responsible for saving both the Doctor and Rose in the final battle against the Cybermen. However, he was increasingly unsure of his place in his home universe and in the TARDIS crew. As a result, he decided to remain in this world to care for his grandmother and, to an extent, replace Ricky. One of his first actions was to head to Paris to liberate it from the Cybermen. (DW: Rise of the Cybermen/ The Age of Steel) Reunion with Rose Three years passed, from Mickey's perspective, in which he continued to battle the Cybermen. (DW: Doomsday) When the Cybermen began to cross the Void to Mickey and Rose's home universe, Mickey was the first to travel back to his original universe (and back three years) in order to defeat them and ensure Rose's safety. He went undercover at Torchwood 1, pretending to be a scientific assistant, and showed far more confidence than before. However, when the sphere, which he believed would contain some form of Cyber-Leader, opened to instead reveal the Cult of Skaro, (DW: Army of Ghosts) Mickey's skills were put to the ultimate test as he took part on the fringes of the Battle of Canary Wharf. The Doctor trapped Cybermen and Daleks in the Void and Mickey was left in the parallel universe with Rose, Jackie and Pete Tyler. (DW: Doomsday) Return After Rose Tyler left Pete's World to find the Doctor, Mickey and Jackie Tyler crossed over themselves and arrived on Earth a few days after it was relocated to the Medusa Cascade. Upon arrival, Mickey and Jackie immediately open fire on a group of Daleks preparing to exterminate Sarah Jane Smith. Mickey has a happy reunion with the woman responsible for getting him a chance to travel with the Doctor, telling her "We Smiths have to stick together". He later accompanied Sarah Jane and Jackie aboard the Crucible where he was also reunited with Jack Harkness and, ultimately, the Doctor and Rose (later, the Clone Doctor also greeted him warmly). There appears to be little interaction between Rose and Mickey during the remainder of the adventure, suggesting possible estrangement. After the Earth was restored to its proper place, Mickey left the TARDIS after a tearful goodbye with Jackie. He explained to the Doctor that there was nothing for him on Pete's World anymore, "certainly not Rose" and that his Gran had passed away after living out her final years living in Pete Tyler's mansion. He was ran to catch up to Jack Harkness and Martha Jones as they left for their own future adventures. (DW: Journey's End) He decided to go into "freelance" alien fighting, eventually convincing Martha to join him, and by late December 2010, they were apparently married. One adventure saw them battle a Sontaran, which was about to shoot them, before they were saved by the Doctor. (DW: The End of Time) Alternate Timeline When Donna Noble turned right and never met the Doctor, Mickey presumably helped Rose find Donna Noble's timeline and project Rose into it. After Rose and Donna restored the correct timeline Mickey probably went back to his normal life on Pete's World. (DW: Turn Left) Smith, Mickey Smith, Mickey Smith, Mickey Smith, Mickey